


Deep Space Nine Drabbles

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post canon, Tumblr: ds9tumblzine, implied Garak/Bashir, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles set in the Deep Space Nine universe. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Odo and Kira being adorable.
> 
> Crossposted at ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com

Yawn. Stretch languidly, spread toes as far apart as they will go. Pad around to make the surface as comfortable as possible. Curl up in the tightest ball imaginable. Receive scratch behind the ears. Sigh with utter contentment and fall asleep.

 

Of all the forms that Odo had taken so far, this one was a personal favourite. Not that he was going to allow anyone other than Nerys to know about it. Quark would have a field day if he knew how much Odo enjoyed the simplicity of being a cat.

  
Nerys scratched his ear again, and he purred happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Quark getting down and dirty.
> 
> Crossposted at ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com

Pressed up against the wall, panting furiously. Rough hands roaming everywhere, two men gritting with both pain and pleasure. The slick sound of flesh on flesh, but only one man's sweat.

Quark hated this.

Odo hated this.

And yet they both kept doing it.

Odo ran his pseudo-teeth roughly over Quark's sensitive lobes and the Ferengi moaned.

"Quiet! You'll wake the prisoners," growled Odo.

"You wanted to do it in your office," Quark retorted.

He pinched Quark's ear. "I said quiet!" Odo hissed.

"You know, I really hate you Odo," Quark panted.

Odo didn't reply, he just fucked him harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira deals with a hungover Dax.
> 
> Crossposted at ds9tumblzine.tumblr.com

"Wake up sleepy head," said Kira gently. "Time you were up."

Jadzia buried her head under the pillow and groaned. "Go away. Can't make me."

"I brought raktajino," said Kira, in a sing song voice. Dax threw the pillow across the room.

"I love you," she said, accepting the mug gratefully.

"You know you're adorable when you're hungover."

Dax pulled a face. "Remind me not to do it again too soon."

"Duly noted," said Kira, perching on the side of the bed with her own drink.

Even with the hangover, Kira thought that mornings with Dax were her favourite thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira enjoys a lie in.

Kira stretched languidly before snuggling back under the covers. Today was her day off, and she planned on enjoying a lie in. She wasn't used to staying in bed all morning; during the Occupation it was a luxury few could afford. And she'd been in the military since the Cardassians withdrew.

But lie ins were something she was starting to enjoy, now she had an incentive. As if on cue, Jadzia stirred and moved closer to Kira before settling back to sleep. 

Nerys pressed a kiss to Dax's bare shoulder and sighed contentedly. She could definitely get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo muses on what he has lost.

Odo sat on the shores of the Great Link, looking up at the stars. Though the star that Bajor orbited could not be seen from 70,000 light years away, Odo had long since memorised its position in the sky. That was where his gaze was focused now, longing. Being with his own kind was its own reward, but that didn't stop him from missing Nerys. Sometimes it would become almost a physical pain, and that was when he left the unity of the Link for a while, and just sit, staring into the sky, wondering if she had forgotten him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira thinks about her lost love.

Kira started out her office window at the point where the wormhole blossomed. It has been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to relax in Odo's arms. But he was 70,000 light years away, orbiting a speck of light Kira couldn't identify from here. The fastest way to the lover she had left behind was through the wormhole, so that was where she focussed her attention and sent her thoughts. She wondered if he were happy with his people. She prayed he was. If he was happy then the separation was worth it. Prophets she missed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was too late.

He was too late.

This was what he'd always feared, that he'd leave it too long and come too late. 

The Changeling known as Odo had finally returned to the Alpha Quadrant, and to Bajor. But Kira Nerys was already gone, and he hadn't been able to say goodbye.

He stood by her grave for four days, until he became aware he wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" Odo asked.

"Kira Reon; her son," came the reply.

Odo looked up at the young, Bajoran man in front of him, and allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Tell me about her life."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Kira and their bouncing bundle of goop.

It was a miracle. Their little miracle.

Odo and Kira had never really expected to become parents together. They thought their anatomies were too incompatible. But the Founders are geniuses when it comes to genetics, and they offered to help. There were definite advantages to improved relations between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants.

And now they were cuddling their miraculous gooey bundle of indeterminate gender. They'd held off on naming until their offspring could take on humanoid form. So far they'd managed to mimic fingers. Their parents couldn't be prouder.

In fact they were already thinking about having another one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia-Odo on the morning the Defiant returns.

I spent the night as I spend most of my nights; sat by the arch over her grave. It was cool last night, the wind blew through the trees, making them dance. I barely noticed, too engrossed in my silent vigil.

The sun rose over the valley, painting the sky at first with gentle pinks, and then with brilliant red and gold. I watched it rise, excitement growing in my core.

Today was the day.

All my years of waiting were finally over. Today was the day I would change everything. Today I would finally tell her I love her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Ezri really should stop doing this.

"We've got to stop doing this," said Kira pulling her uniform back on. "Julian will start suspecting." 

Ezri scoffed. "Julian is too busy moping about the fact his best friend is on Cardassia with his boyfriend instead of him." 

"He's really that bothered?"

"He won't talk about anything else. He needs to hurry up and realise he'd rather be there with him than here with me." 

Kira wiped off a lipstick stain. "We should still stop; he'd be devastated if he found out. Besides, I am your CO."

"I guess you're right." 

They had the same conversation a week later.


End file.
